


下篇

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 您的好友“鉴gay大师王耀”已上线 [3]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 小鸟面包组, 朝耀 - Fandom, 米耀 - Fandom, 美食组, 联耀, 露中 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: all耀修罗场提前声明没有任何黑某个角色的意思





	下篇

**Author's Note:**

> all耀修罗场  
> 提前声明没有任何黑某个角色的意思

12

如果有人问王耀是做什么工作的，王老板会郑重其事的递上一张名片，黑色烫金的卡片上龙飞凤舞的写着“私人情感顾问”几个大字，王老板在对方开口之前故作深沉的遥望远方，像世外高人一样缓缓的说，“我做这一行，那可是有年头了哦～”

“真正的基佬，不一定喜欢用香水，不一定喜欢自拍，不一定谈gay色变，仅仅用华丽的外表，潮流的装扮来判断一个人是不是基佬也过于偏颇失准，他们可能会有相当好的异性缘，身边女友不断，甚至有可能还十分擅长运动，辨别这些深gay十分困难，不过……在下自有办法。”

“因为隐藏的再怎么深的gay，也没办法抵御耀爷这双桃花眼的诱惑不是？”

“第二单半价哦～姑娘。”

不过凭借一双桃花眼斩男无数的湾仔码头王耀，也终于是有阴沟里翻船的一天。

13

“你居然是个黄种人？呵……”

王耀这次的客户是一个银发的妹子，鼻梁挺拔，眼窝深邃，典型的欧洲人长相，有一双即使在有色目人种中也难得一见的闪烁红瞳。

王耀从那双红瞳中捕捉到了一丝不友好的气息，见状微微挺直了腰，神色比平日里更正经了几分。

“尤尔希安·贝什米特小姐？”

王耀试探性的开口。

尤尔希安端起桌上的冰美式一饮而尽，仿佛自己拿起来的是一杯还在冒泡的啤酒一样豪气干云。

铛的一声把杯子放回托盘里，尤尔希安的拳头也跟着一起砸到了桌上，一张小脸由于黑咖啡的苦涩痛苦的扭曲成一团。

“直说了吧，我不喜欢黄种人，所以只能say good bye了，wang……什么先生？你们的名字总是很难发音。”

尤尔希安撩了撩耳边散乱的几根银发，神色十分的不耐。

她从前的头发比基尔伯特还要短，留了很久才有的长发，每次都努力的抑制自己一把剪掉这些碍事的家伙的冲动。

“为什么？”

“我不喜欢他们的眼睛，那么小，一点神采都没有，我也不喜欢他们的皮肤，黄色通常代表病态，我也……”

尤尔希安看着对面眨巴着一双桃花眼，皮肤白皙到让她这个纯种的日耳曼人都怀疑人生的王耀，忽然没了说下去的勇气。

王耀脸上的表情没有丝毫波动，像是完全不在意的样子，拿出手机往尤尔希安的账号上转完账之后，举起屏幕在她的眼前晃了一下，然后优雅的从座位上起身，露出一个灿烂无比的笑容，熟悉王耀的人知道，这种笑容可不代表他的心情还不错——

“没关系，你男朋友喜欢就可以了。”

刚刚推开咖啡厅的玻璃门四处张望寻找尤尔希安的基尔伯特猝不及防的被人扯住了领子。

那人比他要矮小半个头，强迫他不得不低头与那人对视。

蝶翼般的睫毛轻扫，一顷碧波荡漾，纵是泥沼深渊吾亦往矣。

“喜欢吗？”

那人带着小狐狸一样的神气开口问道。

基尔伯特像是被蛊惑了一样只能愣愣的顺着那人的心意开口，

“喜……喜欢……”

王耀放开基尔伯特的领子，故作嫌弃的拍了拍手，挑衅的朝尤尔希安看了过去。

“可我不喜欢欧洲人，所以只能say good bye 了，不知道叫什么的这位先生，你们的名字总是很难发音。”

14

王耀那天晚上做了一个梦——

梦里的人看不清脸，但王耀觉得自己应该是认识他们的。

他又回到了大学课堂上，像往常一样趴在桌上睡觉等老师下课，结果老师走过来把他叫醒之后说下课去我办公室找我，王耀到了老师办公室之后老师忽然把门一锁抱住他说你掰弯了我就要对我负责。

王耀梦里不知道那里来的力气拍开上了锁的防盗门跑了，到了操场上一个打篮球的金毛把球一扔跑过来也要抱他，嘴里哇啦哇啦的说着什么，激动的很，王耀见势不妙，也没管那金毛说了什么就又跑了。

一跑跑到了学校仓库，黑帮老大的公子哥儿正拿着根水管带着小弟在教训人，王耀刚想假装自己不存在接着跑，周围的人忽然都消失了，黑道少主邪魅一笑走过来拿围巾把王耀绑了个结结实实扛起来就走。

王耀在梦里至少还有心想事成的技能，闭眼又睁眼之后王耀就已经摆脱了校霸的禁锢。眼前还是白色的一片，一个穿着白大褂的医生叼着一只玫瑰花走过来，心碎的捧起他的手说原来你背着尼桑还勾搭了那么多人吗？

哦，为什么这个梦里一直这么吵？

貌似是一个银发红眼的欧洲人一直在弹着电吉他嘶吼着他有多么爱王耀什么的。

 

15

王耀觉得自己该找个正经的工作了。

在被簇拥着走进医务室之后，王耀更加笃定了这个想法。

16

“柯克兰教授，人家这里还是有一点点不明白，您能给人家辅导一下嘛？”

亚瑟抑制住把酒杯里的酒反手倒到弗朗西斯的头上的冲动，顺着弗朗西斯的角色扮演游戏接话，

“抱歉，波诺弗瓦同学，现在属于我的私人时间。”

“那……教授需不需要做个全身检查？顺便还可以辅导一下生理学知识哦。”

弗朗西斯捏着嗓子继续开口，白大褂披在他的身上显得十分违和。

“变态校医！”

“衣冠叫兽！”

两个因为某些原因失恋的人在弗朗西斯的地盘——医务室里借酒浇愁。弗朗西斯显得比酒品极差的亚瑟还要疯疯癫癫的，两个人在医务室里吵吵闹闹，却在一团人挤进医务室的时候不约而同的愣住了。

“王耀！”“耀！”

弗朗西斯看亚瑟，亚瑟看弗朗西斯，伊万和阿尔弗雷德对望一眼，然后一起看满身酒气坐着的两个人。

确认过眼神，是想抢我老婆（划掉）的人。

王耀觉得自己的心肝脾肺肾开始隐隐作痛。

我现在跑还来得及吗？

 

17

亚瑟放下酒杯优雅的走了过来，看似随意却无法轻易挣脱的撇开了阿尔弗雷德，抓住了王耀的手。

“我不管，你掰弯了我就要对我负责。”

——可你本来就是弯的呀。

阿尔弗雷德把自家的亲表哥挤到一边，重新又抓住王耀的手。

“耀耀，你不是说过最喜欢hero的吗？”

——什么时候？我怎么不知道。

战斗民族伊万掏出他的大宝贝魔法水管把阿尔弗雷德从王耀的身边赶跑，在王耀的惊呼中把人一把扛到肩上就走。

社会我露熊，人狠话不多。

——等等，我不是受到了惊吓吗？

没走出两步，王耀觉得重心不稳，身下的支撑点忽然消失了，自己重新又落入了一个怀抱，那人泪眼迷蒙却仍旧不减美感的说，

“原来小耀背着尼桑勾搭了这么多人吗？”

——你也是我勾搭的对象之一啊。

王耀一激灵从弗朗西斯的怀里挣脱出来，不管不顾的就朝门外跑。

不过王耀怀疑今天自己拿错了偶像剧女主剧本，不然为什么在空荡荡的校园里还能让他刚好撞到人，而且还是以一个奇妙的姿势倒在了对方的怀里。

“对不起！”

王耀挣扎着要起身，那人却一把抓住了他的手腕，暗红色的瞳孔兴奋不已。

“本大爷……本大爷一直在找你，本大爷喜欢你！”

“……阿鲁？”

 

18

后来那张混乱一日的照片被郑重其事的裱起来，挂在了王耀家的客厅里当作结婚照。

 

19

恭喜“今天，你男朋友搞基了吗”小群喜提中华锅。

 

20

王春燕坐在阿尼亚的大腿上，左手边是揉腿的罗莎，右手边是捏肩的索娅，喝了一口艾米丽递上的冰阔落，在前男友的婚礼现场上酥胡的长叹一声，

呵，男人。

 


End file.
